island_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Island Experiment Wiki
Welcome to the Island Experiment Wiki Wiki for the iOS/Android/Facebook game Island Experiment by Nexters. We believe that the game started sometime in 2014 and has been growing in popularity ever since. About Island Experiment On a mysterious island in the Pacific Ocean, a group of scientists becomes stranded. They are going to investigate the mysterious circumstances surrounding the fall of a military satellite. After breaking camp, they find that around them, the island is full of strange statues and obelisks, which are similar to Indian construction. Giant statues, the sanctuary of the ancient gods, evidence of barbaric cults and even traces of an alien civilization. Moving inland, they discover that the web of secrets and mysteries entangles every cave on the island. Sometimes it seems that another part of the world is reflected here in the sunshine, surrounded by tropical jungle... Key features: - Explore a vast and diverse game world; - Solve puzzles for the Indian shamans; - Relieve the local residents in distress; - Winning the battle with an ancient evil; - Build a settlement in the jungle and seek good fortune; - Take care of your possessions and collect ancient treasures; - Play with your friends. Characters [[Albert]] [[Jules]] [[Diana]] [[David]] [[Carrie]] [[Mumumba]] Strategy [[Equivalent Cost]] [[General tips]][[Research Station|]] Buildings [[Autoclave]] [[Brick House]] [[Carpenter's Shop]] [[Chem Lab]] [[Clay Quarry]] [[Converter]] [[Dig Sites]] [[Distillation Unit]] [[Engineering]] [[Field Kitchen]] [[Fishing Net]] [[Foundry]] [[Furnace]] [[Glass Furnace]] [[Hypercomp]] [[Incubator]] [[Market]] [[Oven for Pies]] [[Premium House]] [[Production Facility]] [[Rat Trap]] [[Research Station]] [[Restorer]] [[Sawmill]] [[Smeltery]] [[Sonar]] [[Stone House]] [[Stone Quarry]] [[Tech Table]] [[Vegetable Patch]] [[Warehouse]] [[Well]] [[Wooden House]] [[Workshop]] [[Workshop (Weiss)]] Resources [[Acorns]] [[Adamine]] [[Aloe]] [[Apples]] [[Artifact]] [[Ax]] [[Bamboo]] [[Battery]] [[Blue berries]] [[Blue Crystal]] [[Clay]] [[Compass]] [[Crab Claw]] [[Crystal of power]] (Yellow Crystals) [[Dishes]] [[Doubloon]] [[Dynamite]] [[Fish]] [[Food]] [[Fragments]] [[Gear]] [[Gem]] [[Gold]] [[Gold Bar]] [[Grass]] [[Green Crystal]] [[Irite]] [[Iron bar]] [[Iron ore]] [[Jackhammer]] [[Liana]] [[Lifesaver]] [[Mustard]] [[Obsidian]] [[Oil]] [[Pickaxe]] [[Icy Cliff|Piece of ice]] [[Purple Crystals]] [[Rat Skin]] [[Reagent]] [[Red berries]] Red Crystals [[Rune]] [[Sacred Leaves]] [[Sawdust]] [[Seashells]] [[Shovel]] [[Spider Leg]] [[Stone]] [[Strong Rope]] [[Tile]] [[Water]] [[White Crystals]] [[Wood]] [[XP]] Special resources These are resources that are gathered during quests Key – used to open certain chests or unlock areas Older resources [[Battery (Boat)]] Bullets Can be found in the two stacks of Box of Equipment just South of one of the rivers. Requires: 4 Yellow Crystals, 1 White Crystal. Fire extinguisher Can be found in Warehouse where 2 rivers meet.1 Stong Rope. 3 Yellow Crystals, 3 Purple Crystals. First aid kit Can be found in the two stacks of Box of Equipment, next to the Fre Extinguisher Warehouse, where 2 rivers meet. Requires: 3 Batteries, 5 Aloe, 5 Yellow Crystalsl Flour Can be found in warehouse by the river NW of Raque's House. Requires: 2 Yellow Crystals, 1 Strong Rope. Gas Mask Can be found in cluster of 3 Warehouses. Requires: 1 Battery, 1 Strong Rope, 3 Yellow Crystals, 3 Water Pizza Produced in furnace near bridge going over river. Requires 5 Flour, 5 Bananas, 3 Red Carp. [[Propeller]] Red Carp Can be caugh in Lake NW of Raque's House. Requires 1 Strong Rope, 3 Yellow Crystals, 10 Food. Obstacles and Special Buildings [[Bear Trap]] [[Blue berry bush]] [[Blue Giant Crystals]] [[Broken Column]] [[Caves|]][[Caves]] [[Column]] [[Dried-up Tree]] [[Dungeon]] [[Fallen Satellite]] [[Fallen Tree]] [[Fern]] [[Green Giant Crystals]] [[Group of seashells]] [[Market]] [[Mustard Bush]] [[Old Crab Trap]] [[Palm]] [[Purple Giant Crystals]] [[Red berry bush]] Red Giant Crystals [[Roadblock]] [[Rock Pile]] [[Ruined House]] [[Ruined Hut]] [[Rusty Cart]] [[Rusty Rail]] [[Sacred Tree]] [[Spiderweb]] Spider Eggs [[Spider Lair]] [[Spike Trap]] [[Spines]] [[Tree]] [[White Giant Crystals]] [[Windbreak]] [[Yellow Giant Crystals]] Decorations [[Big Flowerbed]] [[Big Lake]] [[Breakwater]] [[Buoy]] [[Flowerbed]] [[Fountain]] [[Golden dragon]] [[Lantern]] [[Lighthouse]] [[Lounge Chair]] [[Megusta Idol]] [[Mr Crab]] [[Solar Panel]] [[Stone Statue]] [[Submarine]] [[Sun]] [[Sundial]] [[Torch]] [[Trap]] [[Windmill]] Achievements [[Master]] [[Builder]] [[Janitor]] [[Defender]] [[Farmer]] Latest activity